


New Beginnings

by ayrt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrt/pseuds/ayrt
Summary: It was worth it to Reginald to figure out how to keep this lowborn man as his consort just for the sex.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



“I am sorry…” Oliver whispered. 

Hah! 

Reginald scoffed, pacing around the tiny room. He was away from the eyes of his court and those that would scorn him for his poor, impulsive decisions. 

“You are not sorry!” the King declared. Yes, he was King. 

“Of course…” Oliver bowed his head, looking solemn, but Reginald caught the mischievous glint in his green eye. 

“You are _not_ sorry…” the King pouted, carrying his growing weight around the tiny room. His body was changing, Reginald could feel it as he ran his hand down his still mostly flat belly. It wouldn’t be long. Reginald rolled his eyes. 

A decision had to be made, there would not be much time before Reginald’s condition became obvious to all. 

The King was _supposed_ to be virginal when he married. Impregnation was always a consort’s prize.

He hadn’t exactly been virginal when he had sought out the company of this swarthy, ruggedly handsome lowborn man, but the court didn’t need to know that. No one needed to know that! That was the point in seeking out a commoner to bed down with. Reginald was still a man with needs and urges, only — 

The King looked at the bemused man sitting in the corner of the room, his arms crossed, grinning. 

Reginald was certain that Oliver did not know who he was that night they spent together. Oliver wasn’t clever enough to have aspirations to seek out an opportunistic chance at rising about his rank in life. Or, so Reginald hoped. 

The King couldn’t be sure, he also couldn’t rule anything out. But… 

“We have a decision to make,” Reginald declared. 

Oliver sat up, smiling. He was an obedient enough man. He was a commoner, so that made sense. 

“We — I have to decide whether to keep this child and wed you, or — ” Reginald couldn’t speak it outloud. He didn’t want to bring power to dark thoughts. 

Oliver is at his side, looking at him. Reginald feels pinned down by the weight of his stare. 

“Will bedding you again help you decide?” Cheeky man. 

Reginald’s knees quivered, his cock stirring at the mere thought. He was a fool for allowing himself to be led by the hand to the bed. He was a fool for laying down, and by gods, he was a fool for spreading his thighs _again_ for this lowborn man. 

The damage had already been done, however, so what point was there in keeping his thighs closed? 

Since the pregnancy took, the King had found himself enthralled with desire. He would sneak off often to pleasure himself in his private quarters, even disappearing behind curtains and tapestries to take himself in hand when the need was too urgent! 

It was unbecoming, it was — 

The King groaned, obliging Oliver, his robes pushed to the side, his knees spread apart. He allowed Oliver to use his mouth to pleasure Reginald, sucking him to full hardness. It didn’t take much effort on Oliver’s part. 

Oliver was a good lover, Reginald had to admit. The few short weeks since they had parted from their one night had left him desperate for more, his hand not nearly enough to pleasure himself. He desired penetration, he was wanton for it. 

But such a thing was unbecoming of an allegedly virginal King. 

If a king left bastards in the bellies of women, it did not offend the court. It was helpful, even, should a king lose his life before bearing his own heir, it kept the line unbroken, but children born of the King’s body were always destined for the crown, passing over any bastards, no matter how old a bastard child born of a woman was. 

Reginald groaned, biting his lip as he was finally given what he had desired for weeks now. 

Oliver pushed into him, starting slow, thrusting with delicate strokes. His shaft was large, it made Reginald’s toes curl, biting into his lip as he was pleasured. _This_ is what he has been dying for! 

“You’re so good to your king…” Reginald gasps out with his back arched, drawing his knees up to allow deeper penetration. It wouldn’t be long, Reginald didn’t think he could last very long, not when he had been so desperate for this for so long. 

He groaned and arched, he let Oliver fuck into him faster. Reginald canted his hips and pushed back against Oliver. Oliver was an enthusiastic kisser, their tongues twisting as Reginald bucked to meet each of Oliver’s thrusts. 

Reginald let out a sound, the pace accelerating. He can’t last long, he won’t last long! 

Orgasm overtakes Reginald in a flash, his semen splashing hot on his own growing belly. Oliver doesn’t slow down, pushing into Reginald with hard strokes. If their first coupling were anything to go by, Oliver would not come easily. 

It was almost too much for the King, just teetering on the edge of too much. He couldn’t believe this lowborn man had so much stamina. No wonder he had become pregnant from their first coupling! 

Oliver thrust harder, he teased, he kissed, then moved shallowly until the King’s cock was hard again, and then Oliver was driving into him with all due force. 

It was worth it to Reginald to figure out how to keep this lowborn man as his consort just for the sex. 

He bit his lip, he grabbed the man’s face and forced a kiss upon him. Their tongues entwined as Reginald’s toes curled again, his knees were pressed against his chest. They would not be able to manage this position for much longer, not once the baby started to swell Reginald’s belly. 

The second orgasm is sudden just as the first was and Reginald arched, crying out as he shot rivulets of semen between his body and Oliver’s. Oliver moved harder, thrusting with brutal force. 

It was delightful. 

Reginald had to figure out what to do, and quickly. The baby would not wait, his stomach would grow and swell soon — The King allowed himself a moment of relaxation, however, his breathing calming down as he felt the man pull out. 

“Well… You are the King, aren’t you?” Oliver asked, looking down at him, a position that should not have been so comfortable for a man of his low status. “Can’t you do as you please…?” 

The King sighed. Perhaps he could hatch a plot. 

“Are you any good at rescuing people? Perhaps you can rescue me from some horrible fate and I can choose to wed you within a week…” It was plausible. Messy, but plausible. 

Oliver just laughed. “Guess we better get on that soon, before it’s too obvious you’re pregnant.” 

“Good. We’re in agreement. Tomorrow morning, you shall save the King’s life and I will demand you marry me within the week. That will appease the court. I hope.” 

Oliver just laughed. “Sure, sure, as you command… Best sleep, then.” 

It was a messy affair, as Reginald knew it would be. The King had found the most disgusting mud pit imaginable. But, he was rescued, just as they had planned, even if it was barely worth calling it a plan. 

The King demanded he marry the commoner that had saved him from such a terrible fate! 

The court was in uproar, but married they were, within the week. 

No one questioned, too much, when the child was born a bit early, for the child seemed healthy and happy, and that is all that was needed to appease the court.


End file.
